geotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Geo TV Wiki:Featured episode
The featured episode are articles that represent the best Geo TV Wiki has to offer. So just what makes a featured episode? Well, we've prepared a list just in case someone should ask that, and it is as follows. An article must... #...be well written and detailed #...be unbiased, non-point of view #...be sourced with all available sources and appearances #...follow the Manual of Style #...not be the object of any ongoing edit wars #...not be tagged with any sort of improvement tags (i.e. more sources, expand, etc) #...have a succint proper lead that can be used for the front page featured box #...have a reasonable amount of red links; use common sense #...have no red link tabs How to nominate: #First, nominate an episode you find is worthy of featured status, putting it at the bottom of the list below; see criteria above. #Others will object to the nomination if they disagree that the article is good enough; they will then supply reasons for doing so, and ways to improve the article (errors, style, organization, images, notability, sources). #Supporters adjust the article until the objectors (with reasonable objections) are satisfied. #The article is placed on the featured episode list and added to the front page queue. #Also, if, at least a week after the article's nomination, that article has 5 supports and no objections, it will be added the queue, and will be officially known as a "featured episode". How to vote: #Before doing anything, be sure to read the article completely, keeping a sharp eye out for mistakes. #Afterwards, compare the article to the criteria listed above, and then either support or object the article's nomination. ##If you object, please supply concrete reasons for doing so, and how it can be improved. #As stated above, any objections will be looked upon by the nominator, supporters, and anyone willing to improve the article, and action will be taken to please the objectors. #Once all objectors' complaints have been solved (or the article has 5 supports and no objections after at least a week), the article will be added to the queue and be officially known as a "featured article". Also remember to add at the top of the article you are nominating. Featured episode nominations November 2010 Little Bit of the Men For the July nominations, I'd like to submit Little Bit of the Men, as it is an excellent article, and is what all the others should conform to be like. All tabs complete for a great episode! 18:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Support (5) #The plot could use a little work, but overall it looks great. -- Mythigator 18:12, July 22, 2010 (UTC) #Count this vote as 2! [[User:TheSimpsons|'GeoTV']] [[User talk:GeoTV|'Talk']] 20:24, August 5, 2010 (UTC) #I think the article is good and I enjoy the episode!Gourleyo Visit my talk! 14:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) #The article well written and the episode is a favorite of mine.Duncanfan2000 17:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) #I just want it to change, so I'm in. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Randomno (talk) 16:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Neutral (0) Oppose (1) #Production and Legacy sections copied word for word from Wikipedia. Gran2 20:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments